


Can I get a Kiss?

by happhapeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunk Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happhapeo/pseuds/happhapeo
Summary: I saw that video of hoshi kissing dk and I haven't been the same sense
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Can I get a Kiss?

It had been just a few hours before when the boys arrived at the filming location. The night had been rolling smoothly, and the sun had already set when everything became terrible. 

Soonyoung was very excited about the trip, so perhaps he got a little irresponsible and decided to partake in the consumption of a certain substance and this is a very long way of saying he got drunk and kissed Seokmin. 

Well, uh, attempted. 

Seokmin, who wasn't anymore sober than Soonyoung, smacked him. 

Now, Soonyoung was absolutely mortified. It wouldn't have been bad if it was an isolated incident, but this may or may not have happened thrice before Seokmin smacked him sober. 

He sat with Hansol on the couch watching Seungkwan belt his heart out, and questioned his entire life. 

Maybe Seokmin wouldn't remember? No, there was definitely no shot of that, there's footage and he can't bribe the editors.. 

"Hey Hansol," Soonyoung leaned into the couch, "Have I done anything memorably stupid tonight?" 

"Well," Hansol turned his rubix cube about in his hands, "it depends on who you ask. However, I think your highlight was you trying to kiss Seokmin." 

Soonyoung flopped over the arm of the couch. "Thank you, Hansol. You always know how to make me feel worse about myself." 

Hansol nodded, before focusing back on his rubix cube. 

Soonyoung slid off of the couch, then stumbled up the stairs. 

"What's wrong Soonyoung?" Jeonghan said, a concerned look taking over his face. 

"It's nothing, I'm just very sober," Soonyoung sighed. 

"What? Don't you mean dru-" and before Jeonghan could finish his sentence, Soonyoung took the drink out of his hand and drank it all. 

Jeonghan stood there for a second, his drunk brain cells working overtime to form a reaction. 

"Okay buddy, we're gonna get you in bed. You've had quite a night, what, with Seokmin rejecting you so many times," He chuckled. 

"I GET IT SEOKMIN DOESN'T LIKE ME LET'S STOP TALKING ABOUT IT," Soonyoung screamed, before covering his mouth. 

Jeonghan's eyes grew big. "I didn't know he mattered so much to you," He put an arm firmly around Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung didn't say anything, and just followed him to his room. 

... 

When Jeonghan finally left him alone, he let out a sigh he'd been holding in. He really shouldn't have screamed that, especially in Jeonghan's face. 

It was sadly true, though. Seokmin didn't like him, and he was going to have to accept that.  
He felt some tears roll down his face, and he quietly wept. He didn't like feeling pity for himself, but he couldn't hold back the tears. 

Then, he saw the light from the doorway grow bigger. 

"Soonyoung?" 

Soonyoung's eyes grew big, and he quickly wiped his tears. 

Seokmin closed the door behind him, and slowly sat down on the bed. 

"Jeonghan told me what you said," Seokmin said quietly. 

Soonyoung said nothing while he silently cursed Jeonghan. 

"I just came to say this," Seokmin said. 

It was quiet for a moment, before he leaned over and kissed Soonyoung on the forehead. 

"I never said I didn't like you. I'm sorry I led you to believe that," Seokmin whispered in Soonyoung's ear. 

In a swift movement, he turned Soonyoung's face towards him and kissed him. His hand gently held his face, and he kissed with a drunken passion. Soonyoung was shocked for just a moment, but soon he kissed back. His hand went into Seokmin's soft hair and his other trailed up his back gently. 

Seokmin stroked Soonyoung's cheek, before pulling away. "Were you crying?" 

"No," Soonyoung sniffled. 

Seokmin laughed quietly, in an airy and ethereal way, before pulling Soonyoung into his arms. "I'm sorry I did that to you." 

"You know what would really make me feel better?" Soonyoung asked. 

"What?" Seokmin asked. 

"If you kissed me forever," Soonyoung said, before pulling Dokyeom in.


End file.
